


喂！我还没吃饱呢

by SUANXD



Category: Singto Krist - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUANXD/pseuds/SUANXD





	喂！我还没吃饱呢

“啧..不就收拾一下桌子么，用得着挨这么近啊！”

Krist把身子尽可能的缩在一起团成了个肉团子躲在二楼拐角的巨大盆饰背后。一双澄澈的眼睛在花枝纷乱的叶瓣中小心翼翼的向下张望着，抑制不住从心底翻涌起来的酸涩让他的眉头微皱，连带着眼尾都覆上一丝水光。楼下佣人们还在餐桌前忙碌的收拾着，他的视线偏偏一直跟随着那个人。

一丝不苟梳整干净的头发、平驳领的合身黑色西装、熨烫笔直的西裤和保养得体的光亮皮鞋，从头到脚显示出穿着者的细致。这是说的好听的，说的不好听的那就叫龟毛。

至少Krist是这么想的。

明明才年长自己几岁，也就是个刚满25岁的大男生。年轻气的宽松卫衣和球鞋从来就没见他穿过，每天都是一身笔挺的黑西装。比起同龄人总是嘻嘻哈哈没个正经，他连笑起来的角度都像用尺子标画好的一样，虽然温柔和煦但是也让人感受的到克制与疏离。

因为他说，只有这样才不会丢Sangpotirat家的脸，对得起自己Sangpotirat家族私人管家的身份。

所以哪怕是从小和Krist一起长大，但是少爷和仆人的位置本就是不同的。Singto比谁都更清楚这一点。小学还是一起打闹的伙伴，往后却变成了需要悉心照料的主人。

Singto知道自己这些年的变化，但好像时间除了把他的小主人身形拉扯大了之外，爱粘着自己的习惯倒是一点没变。还是会趁其他下人不在的时候P'Sing P'Sing的跟在背后，像个甩不掉的小尾巴。

不过最近小尾巴好像不是很爱粘着自己了。

当然这只是表面上看起来变成了这样。

如果Singto没发现从二楼角落里那个畏畏缩缩的身影，可能真的会这样觉得。

蹲的太久，从脚掌传来了强烈的麻痹感，好像自己的双脚都被灌满了电视失去信号时里面密密麻麻的黑白雪花。Krist咬着下嘴唇，忍着因为缓缓站起而一阵阵过电般的疼痛，不过还是弯着腰把腿伸直的瞬间，一下子没忍住闷闷的哼出了声。

Singto抬头时，只看见了自家少爷好似捂着嘴巴蹑手蹑脚离开的背影。

“嗯~差不多了。这里交给我吧，后花园那边还需要一些人手，你们准备下就过去帮忙吧”

过阵子Sangpotirat家族打算召开一场晚宴，老爷似乎也会特地从加拿大飞回来。为的就是给自己不省心的儿子介绍一个让他称心满意的未来儿媳。因此整个月里Singto带着一众仆人忙的上蹿下跳，好在是终于准备的临近尾声。最近几天费心将后花园里老爷最钟爱的玫瑰园再收拾妥帖就应该可以缓一口气了。

“少爷那边...”

手里还拿着碗碟的小女仆脸色有点担忧。

毕竟在她眼里，虽然整栋豪宅里只住着Sangpotirat家的少爷，这么多仆人共同服侍一个主子听起来倒是一份不难的差事。可偏偏这个少爷，就是哈士奇上身一样拆家无敌难伺候的主。平时仅仅只是给少爷准备个下午茶，都能被不满意的少爷轰出来几回。也就面前的大管家面对这个让人头疼的少爷还能笑得出来。

“一并交给我就可以了，去忙吧”

...

今天的下午茶准备了英国传统甜点Eton mess。

特意加了柠檬汁打发烤制的粉红蛋白糖，脆脆甜甜入口即溶。加入香草精的冷藏奶油打到八分发那绵软细腻的口感，加上今天刚采购回来颇让Singto满意的草莓，轻轻切开果皮就能看到诱人的水红色果肉。

相互拌在一起，一层混合着蛋白糖的奶油配上一层之前亲手做好的草莓果酱，切好的草莓果粒点缀在最顶层，娇艳欲滴。

清爽甜腻的小点心适合近几天闷热的天气。自家少爷意外的钟爱草莓和粉红色这种有点少女情怀的东西，只不过这事没几个人知晓。高中的时候Krist就红着脸，三令五申的警告Singto不能告诉其他人，他只要自己悄悄知道就好了。

把准备好的甜点放进金属推车，还有些果盘红茶也一并放好。金属之间的细微摩擦在Krirt的房门口停下，Singto轻轻的叩了下门直到房门里回应的声音传来，才推门进去。

窝在宽大的灰色布艺沙发里的人儿把脚搭在茶几上有节奏的晃动着，难得穿上身的白色衬衣没有一点让人觉得拘束严谨，很大原因是因为没有几个扣子被主人赏面子好好系上。领口大敞，露出了里面一点不符合大男生形象的奶白皮肤。两点被勉强遮掩着，但还是能看见从核心周围晕染开的粉红。

Krist还在看着电视，虽然他心思根本没在那。揉了两下头发，眼珠子总是不自然的滴溜到一侧，用余光瞥一眼刚刚从门外进来的人。

不知道这样会不会有点不自然？假装看电视的人儿心里想的是这个。

Singto什么也没说，只一言不发的继续看着用蹩脚演技装自然的Krist，淡淡的笑着。都不能说是淡淡了，不仅嘴角的弧度更大，连眼尾都有些轻微的上扬。可能旁人看起来还是一副不苟言笑的样子，但Singto确实在笑没有错，而且是其他人哪怕是沙发里的少爷也没能注意到的，发自内心的笑。

Krist被这个一声不吭的人看的心头有点痒痒的，耳尖都不自觉的有些泛红，让人想把它隐藏起来。

所以挠挠耳朵借故挡着它不太正常的颜色，Krist先打破了沉默。

“干...咳咳咳”一出口才发觉喉咙干涩的很，清嗓子却卡在了尴尬的地方，Krist只得红着脸继续说下去“干什么！进来一句话不说”

一害羞就炸毛的猫咪只能温柔的顺毛摸，Singto很早就知道这个道理。

笑意还是褪不下去，连带着说出口的话都温柔的让人迷醉。

“少爷~这是我专门为您准备的下午茶”Singto看见炸毛的猫咪听到这句话就乖乖顺好了毛，明明眉毛上挑的欢欣雀跃还要装作不在意的投来眼神，故意停顿了下。

撸猫也是讲究节奏的。

“唔..你做的？”Krist也不知道自己害羞个什么劲，总是脸就是有点热热的。

“是的少爷~您愿意尝尝么？~我觉得您一定会喜欢的”

从他嘴里说出少爷两个字，总是和其他人有些不一样的。Krist也琢磨过这让人心痒的原因，可能是略微低沉的声音让人比较有磁性？也可能是语调缓慢让人能感受到温柔的错觉？像是被恋人向握的手指缱绻的挠着手心，带着羞涩和期待的感情似电流一样，毫无防备就被电的酥麻。

但是如果说少爷两个字只是磨人心痒的电流，那能像被雷击劈中一般让人心跳的，是Singto说出的那声Kit。

只不过现在这样的称呼越来越少能听见了，以前在仅有两人独处的时候Singto还会在心情特别好的时候唤一声。自从老爸非要大张旗鼓的筹办晚宴只为了给自己相亲，可能是太多事情需要操心，Krist总觉得他离Singto似乎越来越远了。

“少爷~”

“少爷？”

“唔~Kit？”

太久没出现的一声Kit成功把小少爷走神的思绪拉回来，也成功让Singto自己莫名的喉咙干涩。

“Kit...要尝尝么？”

在察觉到自己脸上迅速蔓延开恼人的炽热后，Krist慌张的转过头去不看他。连好好一句话都变得支支吾吾。

“那..那你....放那就行。我一会...再吃”

说话的人像是担心这话出口像是敷衍，最后又继续红着脸补上一句“我真的会吃...就一会吃...”

Singto也稍微松了口气，话从自己嘴里说的反倒自己不好意思起来又是怎么回事。不过看样子面前的人似乎也没太在意，叮嘱了几句便也打算出去了。免得待久了又顺嘴说出点什么来。

“后花园那边我还需要去帮忙，那少爷有什么需要再叫我。”

“嗯”

...

关门声已经在空中消失了好一会了，但Krist还在看着面前的小甜点发呆。

“他还记得我喜欢吃草莓~”

只是一个小小的习惯能被记住为什么要这么开心，这明明是他应该要做到的。但是一个只有他们两个知道的小习惯，让Krist有一瞬间觉得，他的P'Sing似乎也没有离他太远。

光着脚丫子从沙发上蹦跶到床边的柜子，拉开第二层抽屉拿出来里面那本相册。厚厚的一本，看包装有些年份了但从边边角角的包装能感受到拥有者对它的爱护和重视。

这本装满Singto照片的相册已经快装满了，虽然让Singto买的时候叮嘱了买最大最厚的回来还被他嘲笑了好久，说现在都不多人用相册了到底是要装什么东西要买这么大本。

不知不觉居然拍了这么多了，这一整本满满的都是Singto。

平时都只敢在Singto来房间里和自己道晚安关灯后，悄悄打开床头灯看。

但今天，不知道为什么就是想看着他的照片吃着他亲手做的甜品的心情。反正他也去忙了，偷偷看一会应该也没什么关系吧。

把重重一本相册放在肚皮上，让它靠着大腿立在自己面前。Krist一边吃着Eton mess，一边翻看着相册。嘴里是甜甜脆脆的蛋白糖，眼里是自己毕业时和Singto的一张合照，也是整个相册里仅有的一张合照。

总归是心情好的，心情好到摆弄着勺子把自己吃成了只花猫，好到自然而然就哼出以前和Singto共用一个耳机时一起听的歌。

忘我的哼声把走廊里本就不大的脚步声都给掩盖了。

Singto用力的拍了一下自己的头，嫌弃自己因为一句Kit慌里慌张的把正事都给忘了。为了晚宴，老爷特意安排的高级裁缝上门量体裁衣，原本约好的明天，刚刚来电话突然改到了傍晚。也不知道Krist一会有没有出门的安排，要是没提前问清楚帮他安排好时间，猫咪又该炸毛了。

着急加慌张如果都不是最糟的话，那着急加慌张连带着走神就是绝杀了。

因为Singto连敲门都忘记了，扭开了Krist房门的门锁直直闯了进去。

...

如果列一个清单写出这辈子不想再重来第二次的尴尬场景。

Krist应该想都不用想就会把现在这个场面列在第一位。

自己吃着他亲手做的小点心、哼着他们一起听过的歌、看着自己偷拍的他的照片，然后看到本尊就已经站在自己几步远，是怎么样的心情。

Krist只后悔打小语文课都打瞌睡犯困，没啥词汇形容不出。大眼瞪小眼度过了人生最艰难的三秒钟，Krist才想起来面前还捧着不能被人知晓的禁品。

慌张带来的肢体不协调，直接导致了禁品以极显眼的一顿操作勉强塞到背后，但手里的甜点无情的倒在了身上。

Krist此时从后悔没学好语文到后悔没扣好口子。最后悔的是干嘛忍不住想念的心非要现在把相册拿出来看，这回倒好，人赃俱获。

所以说为什么进门不敲门啊！！！！

到底有没有规矩啊！！！

不把我皮拉瓦放眼里了是吧！！！

恼羞成怒的人只能咆哮出一句“什么事？？？”，然后试图把禁品藏在身后悄悄走去床边丢进床底。

“呃呃..........”愣住的Singto一时间忘了自己干嘛进来，呃了半天总算是想起来了。

“明天安排给少爷量身制作晚宴西装的日程因为特殊原因要提前至今天傍晚，不知道少爷有没有出门的计划安排。如果有，我再想办法协调一下时间”

“没...没有没有没有！你看着来就行”

Krist还在小心翼翼的后退着，他离床边没差多远了。

“少爷背后拿着什么？需要我帮您么？”Singto抿了下嘴巴，这种明眼人都看得出在藏东西的姿势，自家的小少爷是怎么能一脸严肃小心翼翼的继续的。深怕别人不知道自己在藏着什么似的，有趣的让人忍不住想拆穿。

“没有！谁说我藏东西了”

“真的不用我帮忙么？我什么都会为您做的”

哎呀哎呀烦死了。胸口那一片奶油黏糊的感觉让人头皮发麻，相册好重单手拿着藏在背后好吃力，好不容易快走到床边了，面前这人没停的碎碎念烦死了。

“烦死了！什么叫什么都会为我做啊！那你过来帮我把奶油舔掉啊切”

观察离床边还有多远的人儿并没有发觉自己说出的话有什么问题，脑海里的弹幕都在吐槽着房间那么大干什么，连走去床边都要这么远，累死人了。

所以Singto微皱的眉头、暗下去的眼神、抿起来的唇线以及反锁的声音都被忽略了。

奶白的皮肤上大片的奶油，草莓果酱艳丽的让人无法直视，几片草莓切片贴在肌肤上随着他小心翼翼后退的脚步逐渐下滑。美的华丽且诱人，散发着草莓清香和蛋白霜甜腻的Kit，Singto本就被这画面拉扯的有些薄弱的理智因为一句话彻底崩盘。

他快步走近的时候Krist没发现，把他揽进怀里的时候Krist才略微回神，他不受控制的舔吻在Krist胸口时，怀里的人明显的全身僵硬和颤抖，还有啪哒一声摔在地上的什么，但Singto无暇关心。

用舌尖沿着胸口向上舔舐，混合着蛋白糖碎的奶油逐渐堆叠在Singto吐出的猩红上。一卷舌头，用这甜美浸润口腔，迫不及待的吞咽后再继续用这柔软继续清理着小少爷的身躯。舔过的地方留下一片唾液残留的丝丝水光，画面有这种元素的加入更显得色情。

被湿漉漉的柔软舔舐是怎么感觉？Krist也是第一次知道，这种缓慢且酥痒的掠过带走了粘腻却留一下一片湿润，被流动的空气吹过的时候还会感受到一点清凉。但总体还是热度熏人的，自己偷偷喜欢了许久的人，此刻半蹲在自己胸前撒下炙热的鼻息。惹得Krist随着每一次滑动不自觉的轻颤着。

讨好式的清理还在继续，Krist低头看着胸前毛茸茸的脑袋。每次堆积足够的甜美后，闭嘴咀嚼和吞咽的过程，Singto总会抬头用充满水汽的眼睛看向自己。想要逃脱开羞人的困境，却发现四肢根本使不上力，绵软的只能勉强保持现在的姿势。

背后的大手像是感受到Krist些微逃脱的意图，更加用力的向前揽着，把羞涩的人困在怀里，让味觉的享受更加绵长。

Krist突然庆幸自己刚刚吃了不少，剩余的不太多也不至于尴尬太久。胸口就被Singto真的一口一口舔干净了，Krist恍惚的看着自己已经恢复整洁的胸前，当然前提是无视那些异样的水光。

怎么觉得像是做了什么色情的春梦。Krist居然在此刻感受到了内心的一点不满足。

还想更加贴近呢。

毛茸茸的脑袋看了眼大片雪白的肌肤终于满意的离开了，站起来用深邃的眼神直勾勾的看着Krist，连此时舔嘴角的动作都显得有些意犹未尽。

确实，还没吃够。

所以Singto的手不仅没有离开Krist有些骨感的后背，眼睛满是笑意的看着Krist的嘴角一脸恍然大悟。

“啊~请少爷原谅我不细心。”

“你看，这里还有呢”

Krist还没准确的理解这里具体指的是哪里，但近到无法对焦的脸，和嘴角传来的触感。

Krist应该是知道了。

嘴角残留的奶油没有多少，Singto舔弄了几下就清理干净了，他稍稍往后拉开了一点点距离。一点点这个形容在这里是相当准确的，Singto的鼻尖就隐隐约约的摩擦着另外一个同伴。

颜色倒是不一样啦，这个同伴明显粉红许多，包括它背后的整张脸都透着诱人的绯红，让人想入非非。

Singto声音带着一点隐忍的暗哑，又充斥了更多的兴奋。尝着腥的猫是没这么容易停下的。

“还不够哦~”

“这里面~还有很多很多”

然后就是一个深到可以触碰灵魂的吻。

侧着头让彼此更加贴近，逐渐升高的温度通过厮磨的鼻尖喷洒在对方的脸上。Singto吮吸着Krist的下唇，有点厚度的唇瓣常在主人紧张时被无意识的舔过泛着水光，天生粉嫩的唇色在白皙的皮肤上像Eton mess里鲜艳的让人流连的果酱。每个一张一合吐露着勾人奶音的瞬间，Singto都想像现在这般将这温润的唇含在嘴里细细品尝。

湿软的舌头是Singto攻城略地的目标，寻找它勾引它缠绕它。Krist带着绵软甜味的舌头被Singto痴缠着，饥渴的掳走上面的汁水再用自己的浸润它。Krist只觉得周围空气似乎都稀薄了，太过激烈且缠绵的吻带走的不仅仅是空气，连神志都被剥离干净了。渴望着氧气却更渴望贴近，彼此唾液快承载不下从嘴角逃逸出来。啧啧的水声显得淫靡，两个人粗重的呼吸声相互交叠此起彼伏，趋于共振的还有彼此的心跳。

拉开距离的唇肉被一根银丝相连，Singto笑着再次倾身含住脸红之人的唇瓣和这根害羞的源头。

Krist软着身子窝在Singto怀里，有些重叠已经结束，对方似乎也没有继续下去的意思。Krist只能咬着下唇忍住心底那一丝丝上涌的不满足，磨蹭着身体隐忍的表达着自己的不满。背后的力气一松，前面的热源也走开了，Krist嘟囔着嘴抬头看着Singto走向浴室的背影。

“我去给少爷拿毛巾擦一擦”

离开的背影脚步轻快，随后就听见了从浴室传来的水声。

所以说到底，他会做到这个份上也只不过是遵从自己的命令罢了。自己却被这样意外的对待惹红了脸，身体还闷闷的发着烫，即便煽风点火的人已经走开了，身体似乎还在回味着连带这温度也迟迟不肯散去。

Singto只是听从命令，唯独自己当真了。为什么会对自己失望的想哭？皮拉瓦你就这么喜欢他么？

脑袋还是顿顿的。

“少爷~我再帮你清理一下”

Singto拉着一直呆在原地傻傻发呆的小少爷走到床头，Krist还是一言不发的看着Singto轻轻的牵住自己的手，骨节分明温柔纤细。上一次被Singto这样牵着的时候，应该是好多好多年前了，在后花园一起玩耍时Singto总担心这个迷糊的跟屁虫走丢了，伸出自己的小肉手紧紧的牵住Krist。

“好怀念啊”

Krist用指腹一下一下的摩挲Singto的手背，一些小情绪不自觉的顺着开启的回忆和没关紧的唇缝偷偷的跑出来。

Singto的眼神贴在Krist的脸上，是在怀念些什么呢？竟然让你如此低落？

静谧的时刻两个人淡淡的呼吸声都是这样清晰，怀揣着不同的心事缓和了不自然的体温，连刚刚火热的相拥相吻都像梦一样。

Singto从迷茫中抽身，余光里看到素雅地毯上一块突兀的重色。将视线投过去才发现是自己好多年前为Krist买的那本相册。当时交代自己时那种紧张兮兮的神情Singto还记得，不过后续在没听Krist提起，也就只当做自己少爷三分钟热度后被遗忘的一些没来头的小兴趣。

从厚重相册里露出照片的一角，许是没好好放在相册的透明隔层里才会经由一次自由落体后这样四散出来。Singto伸手抽出其中一张照片，都不需要把这张看样子有些年头的照片完全抽出来，Singto就在上面看见了自己的脸。

...

Krist一直以来都有注意力不集中的毛病，上课看着黑板总是不自觉地就放任思绪飘远了。长大之后这种情况貌似有些改善，但归根结底只是因为自己现在不必上课了。没那么多可以放任思绪飘走的时刻。

所以直到Singto将摔在地上的相册递到自己面前的时候，Krist才终于舍得回神了。

Singto看着自家少爷惊讶了一会就慌忙把相册拽过去藏在了身后，眼神飘忽悄悄的观察自己的表情，本已经消散的粉红再次占领了他的耳朵。

“不是要清理吗？快点”Krist红着脸催促道。

没有回应，Singto只是笑着摇摇头跪在床前用手上沾湿的毛巾轻轻的在Krist胸前擦着。可能是因为水分残留的清爽让敏感之人有些颤抖。为了方便擦拭，仅剩的扣子也被借口，衬衣被褪到圆润的肩膀虚虚的挂着。

Krist觉得脸烫的厉害，明明毛巾冰冰凉凉可是稍微移开，自己的皮肤就会再次被上涌的热气围绕。面前的人笑的让人发毛，眼神直勾勾的盯着自己的脸，缀满星光的眼睛总像看透了什么似的。

“少爷什么时候开始喜欢拍照？”一边发问，但是Singto手边的动作还是没有停下来。

“很久以前”

“那少爷什么时候开始喜欢拍我？”

Singto不是没看到过自家小少爷拿着新买的单反转悠在自己附近，可每次看过去镜头就会恰好移开，躲在相机后面对焦的半张脸也透着慌张和羞怯。或是偶尔看见他凝视着笑的灿烂且满足，应该是拍下了些令他满意的瞬间吧。只是Singto没想到的是，原来他的镜头努力捕捉的人居然是自己。

被问到重点的Krist有些惊讶的看向Singto，沉思了一会，声音极小极小的说。

“很久以前”

“那少爷什么时候开始喜欢...我？”

“...”

是一阵逐渐尴尬的沉默，Singto刚想开口解释，说这是自己一时兴起的玩笑，希望少爷不要生气之类的云云。

“很久以前”

声音还是不大，因为情绪的波动有些颤抖，但Singto抬头和Krist坚定的视线相接时，他知道这不是玩笑。Singto总是嫌弃自己像躲在黑暗里孤独的人，Krist是他黑暗世界里的裂缝，是裂缝里透出来的光。

原来不是只有自己在追逐着遥远不可及缥缈动人的光，而这束光在偷偷的但坚定的试图温暖自己。

“我也是”

...

Krist在想，为什么仅仅是三个字就能让自己产生难以束缚的冲动。

他努力的装作毫不在意，但是裤子前的隆起过分惹眼，最糟糕的是，SIngto就蹲在他的面前。

“少爷~这里”Singto稍微用力的用毛巾在Krist的乳头上摩擦，还坏心眼的用手肘顶了顶两腿中间显眼的鼓起“还有这里，怎么都立起来了”

“不要叫我少爷”

“嗯？”

“叫我Kit~P'Sing”

“那Kit需要给Sing下什么命令嘛”

“它好像...需要帮助”

命令什么的用行动告诉你，Krist拉住Singto齐整的领子用力的把他拽向了自己，力气不大但好在被拉住领子的人似乎毫无反抗之意，不，应该说一切正合他意。顺着力道向前把Krist圈在自己怀里，刚刚火热的吻迎来了令人欢愉的第二轮。

把人压进了柔软的床，天鹅绒的丝滑都难以和面前细腻的雪白皮肤相提并论。Krist的吻没什么技巧，横冲直撞，像极了他向来鲁莽的性格，虽然时而会胆怯但更多时候，面对喜欢的人冲动似乎是更难被压抑的。Krist捧着Singto的脸用力的亲吻着，双腿就及其理所应当的缠到了身上之人坚挺的腰，时而还会在上面难耐的磨蹭。可能是想把身上四处燃来的酥痒传染给对方。只可惜Singto暂时无暇顾及，他的双手正专心的攻略胸前的粉红关卡。

昨天才修剪过的指甲还有些磨人，而这正好成了自己的武器。用食指中指夹着粉红的肉粒向上拉扯就能惹出Krist一声低沉的喘息。弯曲着手指继续揉捏，被过度关爱的粉红逐渐充血比起刚刚更加饱满挺翘。Krist刚觉得自己的两点是不是都要被拽下来了，Singto就开始用粗粝的指甲围绕着乳晕时轻时重的打着圈。从娇嫩的乳尖开始，连着里面不知名的神经涌来的痒意打乱了心跳。Krist只想快点结束这种挠痒式的挑逗，他想被用力的玩弄，哪怕有点疼都好似让自己觉得被这人用力的爱着。

Singto从Krist嘴上的钳制中逃离，无视他不满的眼神，将潮湿的吻和炙热的呼吸献给了敏感至极的耳尖。含住耳垂用牙齿细细的啃着，好像在品尝什么难得一见的佳肴。如果冻一般的舌头席卷了纤薄的耳廓，糜烂的水声太近，情色的冲进耳道，让Krist颤抖的挣扎更加激烈了。但数次挣脱无果，粘腻的水声依旧，终于是逼出了Krist连绵不断的呻吟。

上半身的忙碌相比，Singto对于Krist下半身的攻击就显得简单直接。两人隔着裤子将隆起的坚硬摩擦在一起，伴随着上半身的节奏意有所指的向上顶弄，像是不满足Singto间隔性的分离，Krist缠在他身上的腿更加用力的把Singto压向自己。

衣服是贴近的最后阻碍，不过连这层阻碍都被Singto三两下就去除了。雪白和古铜的躯体缠绕在灰色调的大床上，与整个房间性冷淡风格相比，床上的风景可一点度不冷淡。  
粉红的柱身和另一个深色相互摩擦着，借由前端析出的透明液体，这种摩擦生热的行为越来越丝滑。

宽厚的手掌揉捏着Krist鲜少被光临的大腿内侧，很有方向感的指尖总是轻易的寻觅到裂缝的入口，在上面抚摸着细密的褶皱。床头躺着一瓶可怜的润滑液，似乎因为使用者的难耐，挤出里面透明的内容物后就被毫无怜惜的甩在了那里。包括拥有雪白身躯的拥有者从床头抽屉拿出自己和一个方形铝箔袋时都还有点小心翼翼，现在也无心再管，全心全意的发出令人心猿意马的鼻音。

胸前的粉红被Singto温热的口腔包围，一度迷失方向跟随着自己摇摆的火热也在Singto大手握住的一瞬间找到了安定的归所。无人到达的缝隙总叫人燃起窥探的欲望，在一丝丝清凉的润滑下，手指的探险游戏进行的毫无阻碍。Krist颇为自信的收紧了炙热温度的甬道，以此向探险者证明自己的诱人，不过最后换来更加疯狂激烈的搅动也是让Krist满意的礼物。

融合二字只差临门一脚，但成熟妥帖的管家永远知道进行下一步需要获得主人的许可。面对容易羞涩的小主人，Singto向来能抓住Krist的软肋。就像现在这样，本就靠着点摩擦缓解身上的酥痒，Krist被身上彻底停了动作的Singto弄得有些发懵，粉红的眼尾让他看向对方的眼神都带着醉人的渴求。

“还需要些什么呢？我的Kit少爷？”

“对我下任何命令都可以呢~我都会为您做到”

“什么都可以么？”

“这是当然，我的主人”

“那就上我”

嘴巴实在是有些寂寞呢，渴望对方嘴里沁甜的水分，Krist环着Singto的脖子送上了最后的许可。几句话从唇齿交融的时刻逃窜的有些艰难，音量不大都快要被喘息声覆盖。

不过，刚好够Singto听见，那就够了。

“没有我的允许~不要停”

“遵命”

充分扩张的裂缝在被一瞬间填满时并没与感受到多少疼痛，不过这种满载的感觉让两个人都不禁喟叹出声。柱身的温度将入口的皱褶熨烫平整，冰凉的液体早就融在了紧致的温暖中，所以水分充盈的穴肉拥有令人窒息的紧致时，Singto的征程差点在开始就结束了。努力的恪守精关，让征战的脚步开始的有些小心翼翼。但随后就像越发无法自持，一下比一下更深入的捣着，感受紧致异常的甬道被挤出一个和自己火热相契合的形状。

Krist环在脖颈之处的手随着一次次深入无力的滑落在Singto结实的手臂上，以此为倚靠稳住自己在每一次横冲直撞的进入时被冲撞的太远的身体。后面被塞满的感觉让人迷醉，从结合的缝隙扩散出来的快感一直奔涌向大脑，诱惑着大脑分泌出丰沛的多巴胺。

多巴胺释入突触间隙的速度太快，对这种浓重的情欲上瘾的速度也太快。居然让Krist痴迷的觉得彼此交换的粘腻唾液和附在Singto喉结上绵密的薄汗都是甜的。蓬勃有力相互重叠的心跳声像是摇滚的鼓点，让人血脉喷张想要跟随着一起摇摆，并且随着这样附和的摇摆，协助对方把坚硬的粗长插入更深的地方留下痕迹。

“唔啊...太..太快了”

像是幼猫的呜咽从Krist努力向后伸长的喉咙深处发出，这脆弱的脖颈线让Singto大脑混沌，像猫科动物交配时那样，低下头咬住了Krist凸起的喉结，他想让身下的人无处可逃，而且很显然，他做到了。

Krist无助的把抑制不住的呜咽声吞回去，乖顺的窝在他身下，享受着Singto灵活的舌头在喉结上热情的撩拨。身上未知的敏感点被Singto细致的探索所发现，羞人的恐慌和被珍惜的讨好所产生的安心让Krist浑身颤栗。在战栗的瞬间也通过肉体的贴近很好的传达给了身上仍在努力探索的人，因为这种情绪满溢让后穴的肠肉献媚般的大力绞紧，Singto只能闷哼着伏在Krist身上用更加重的力道反复贯穿。

这是一场阻力和冲劲的角力，鹿死谁手还不知晓，欢愉的堆积让人恍惚，游戏的结果似乎没能让参与者分心，一起到达快感的巅峰才是值得为之努力的事情。

隐忍了太久的柱身在Krist的身体里涨大，如果Singto舍得将它全部从温柔乡里抽离，也许能发现上面血管怒张缠绕密布着。不过这点凸起倒是很好的发挥了作用，逼出Krist痛苦高昂的呻吟。

每次快速抽出之后再急不可耐的插入，Singto在一次探索的深插中发现了Krist身体的开关。便次次都用力的剐蹭这一点，或是用硕大的柱头对准这一块软肉反复戳刺。Krist眼里连聚焦都有些困难，眼尾溢出来的眼泪还攀在绯红的脸颊上。

“呜呜呜呜~啊嗯...不要~戳.....全部进来啊Sing”

“我不是很懂呢Kit”

“你想要什么？”

嗓音低沉，沙哑且勾人。Singto笑的一脸单纯，如果他下身没有随着一些字眼玩味的挺动，这个表情应该能稍微有一些可信度。

Krist快被后穴的空虚折磨疯了，对着敏感点的恶意攻击却像隔靴挠痒，只有被彻底的贯穿才能满足身上如蚂蚁啃咬一般让人发颤的欲望。

“不够…嗯啊～”

“想要Sing...Kit还想要Sing....”

身下的人被逼的用甜甜的奶音说着下流的话，没什么比这更能刺激Singto了。他想要被大力贯穿，那就用尽全力都给他。

“这么巧～Sing也还没有吃饱”

用力的挺身没有再给Krist任何缓冲的时间，像是打桩机一般疯狂的插入再拔出。穴肉被搅的松软，快速摩擦让交合处都挤出了白色的粘稠，在随着Singto每一次抽出轻微翻出的血红色肠肉上淫靡的一塌糊涂。耻毛粗糙的质感在Krist嫩滑的臀肉上撞击和剐蹭，垂挂的囊袋稍有遗憾的只能再深入冲刺时撞击在外头，发出啪啪声奏响进攻的鼓点。

Singto则对Krist的脖颈产生了足够的好奇。到底是如何美妙的结构才能让他喊叫出如此高昂娇媚又饱含湿润的呻吟，让人欲火焚身。随着一阵阵痉挛，肠肉疯狂的裹紧Singto毫不停歇的火热，试图榨干着粗大柱身里一点一滴的白色液体。

痉挛的频率和绞紧的力度都在增大，Singto知道这意味着什么。但是一起迈入定点的目标不允许有人中途掉队。Krist前端分泌的前列腺液已经把整个柱头浇的湿漉漉，再被忽视许久后终于再次得到了Singto的爱抚，从掌心传来的温度坚定的包围配合着节奏上下撸动。Krist总觉得有什么要满出来了，毫无怜惜的撞击带来的快感让他挣扎的挺直腰背，这种临近奔溃的失控感让他觉得害怕，但被困在Singto的怀里也意味着无处可逃。

“啊啊啊啊~啊...我快...快到了”

挣扎的越发强烈，但温暖的大手移动了位置，Singto用自己有些粗糙的指腹用力的按住Krist的铃口，堵住里面即将喷涌的热流。

“别想自己先爽了~我们一起”

“呜啊~放....放开我...让..我射啊啊啊啊~Sing！”

精液被堵在输精口，无法发泄的痛苦撕扯着越发纤细的神经。 顺着导尿管溢出的浊液越积越多。瘫软着的四肢不断的颤抖着痉挛着，腹部异常饱胀……好……想尿……蠕动的尿道里传来一阵阵的异样。Krist已经克制不住在Singto抽泣着，Singto则紧咬着已经有些破口的下唇，全力的撞击了几十次后松开了堵在Krist前端的手指，然后小口就像等待已久，白浊迫不及待的射在Krist的小腹上，并因为Singto俯身的亲吻在两人的身躯间拉起了一条条浓稠的连结。

Krist在高潮里已经完全失神了，他张著嘴唇，剧烈喘息著，双眼中一片氤氲，身体时不时的还会轻轻抽搐一下。  
只能瘫在床上把收尾的工作交给Singto，不过这也是贴身管家应该做的。

...

小女仆从后花园回来时才听闻傍晚准备上门量体的裁缝，因为少爷身体不适被打发回去了。

“奇怪~早上少爷不都还好好的么”

厨房里Singto在为“生病”的少爷熬制清淡的蔬菜粥。挠挠脑袋，小女仆叹了一口气。

“不爱吃蔬菜的少爷今晚又该发脾气了吧”

...

“拿走！我讨厌蔬菜”

“少爷~你现在身体...虚弱，适合吃点清淡的”

“这都是谁害的（脸红）”

“我们是共犯”

“...”

“况且少爷不吃饱的话~Sing也吃不饱哦”

“那吃饱了...是还能再来一次么？”

“少爷的命令”

“Sing永远不会违抗”“啧..不就收拾一下桌子么，用得着挨这么近啊！”

Krist把身子尽可能的缩在一起团成了个肉团子躲在二楼拐角的巨大盆饰背后。一双澄澈的眼睛在花枝纷乱的叶瓣中小心翼翼的向下张望着，抑制不住从心底翻涌起来的酸涩让他的眉头微皱，连带着眼尾都覆上一丝水光。楼下佣人们还在餐桌前忙碌的收拾着，他的视线偏偏一直跟随着那个人。

一丝不苟梳整干净的头发、平驳领的合身黑色西装、熨烫笔直的西裤和保养得体的光亮皮鞋，从头到脚显示出穿着者的细致。这是说的好听的，说的不好听的那就叫龟毛。

至少Krist是这么想的。

明明才年长自己几岁，也就是个刚满25岁的大男生。年轻气的宽松卫衣和球鞋从来就没见他穿过，每天都是一身笔挺的黑西装。比起同龄人总是嘻嘻哈哈没个正经，他连笑起来的角度都像用尺子标画好的一样，虽然温柔和煦但是也让人感受的到克制与疏离。

因为他说，只有这样才不会丢Sangpotirat家的脸，对得起自己Sangpotirat家族私人管家的身份。

所以哪怕是从小和Krist一起长大，但是少爷和仆人的位置本就是不同的。Singto比谁都更清楚这一点。小学还是一起打闹的伙伴，往后却变成了需要悉心照料的主人。

Singto知道自己这些年的变化，但好像时间除了把他的小主人身形拉扯大了之外，爱粘着自己的习惯倒是一点没变。还是会趁其他下人不在的时候P'Sing P'Sing的跟在背后，像个甩不掉的小尾巴。

不过最近小尾巴好像不是很爱粘着自己了。

当然这只是表面上看起来变成了这样。

如果Singto没发现从二楼角落里那个畏畏缩缩的身影，可能真的会这样觉得。

蹲的太久，从脚掌传来了强烈的麻痹感，好像自己的双脚都被灌满了电视失去信号时里面密密麻麻的黑白雪花。Krist咬着下嘴唇，忍着因为缓缓站起而一阵阵过电般的疼痛，不过还是弯着腰把腿伸直的瞬间，一下子没忍住闷闷的哼出了声。

Singto抬头时，只看见了自家少爷好似捂着嘴巴蹑手蹑脚离开的背影。

“嗯~差不多了。这里交给我吧，后花园那边还需要一些人手，你们准备下就过去帮忙吧”

过阵子Sangpotirat家族打算召开一场晚宴，老爷似乎也会特地从加拿大飞回来。为的就是给自己不省心的儿子介绍一个让他称心满意的未来儿媳。因此整个月里Singto带着一众仆人忙的上蹿下跳，好在是终于准备的临近尾声。最近几天费心将后花园里老爷最钟爱的玫瑰园再收拾妥帖就应该可以缓一口气了。

“少爷那边...”

手里还拿着碗碟的小女仆脸色有点担忧。

毕竟在她眼里，虽然整栋豪宅里只住着Sangpotirat家的少爷，这么多仆人共同服侍一个主子听起来倒是一份不难的差事。可偏偏这个少爷，就是哈士奇上身一样拆家无敌难伺候的主。平时仅仅只是给少爷准备个下午茶，都能被不满意的少爷轰出来几回。也就面前的大管家面对这个让人头疼的少爷还能笑得出来。

“一并交给我就可以了，去忙吧”

...

今天的下午茶准备了英国传统甜点Eton mess。

特意加了柠檬汁打发烤制的粉红蛋白糖，脆脆甜甜入口即溶。加入香草精的冷藏奶油打到八分发那绵软细腻的口感，加上今天刚采购回来颇让Singto满意的草莓，轻轻切开果皮就能看到诱人的水红色果肉。

相互拌在一起，一层混合着蛋白糖的奶油配上一层之前亲手做好的草莓果酱，切好的草莓果粒点缀在最顶层，娇艳欲滴。

清爽甜腻的小点心适合近几天闷热的天气。自家少爷意外的钟爱草莓和粉红色这种有点少女情怀的东西，只不过这事没几个人知晓。高中的时候Krist就红着脸，三令五申的警告Singto不能告诉其他人，他只要自己悄悄知道就好了。

把准备好的甜点放进金属推车，还有些果盘红茶也一并放好。金属之间的细微摩擦在Krirt的房门口停下，Singto轻轻的叩了下门直到房门里回应的声音传来，才推门进去。

窝在宽大的灰色布艺沙发里的人儿把脚搭在茶几上有节奏的晃动着，难得穿上身的白色衬衣没有一点让人觉得拘束严谨，很大原因是因为没有几个扣子被主人赏面子好好系上。领口大敞，露出了里面一点不符合大男生形象的奶白皮肤。两点被勉强遮掩着，但还是能看见从核心周围晕染开的粉红。

Krist还在看着电视，虽然他心思根本没在那。揉了两下头发，眼珠子总是不自然的滴溜到一侧，用余光瞥一眼刚刚从门外进来的人。

不知道这样会不会有点不自然？假装看电视的人儿心里想的是这个。

Singto什么也没说，只一言不发的继续看着用蹩脚演技装自然的Krist，淡淡的笑着。都不能说是淡淡了，不仅嘴角的弧度更大，连眼尾都有些轻微的上扬。可能旁人看起来还是一副不苟言笑的样子，但Singto确实在笑没有错，而且是其他人哪怕是沙发里的少爷也没能注意到的，发自内心的笑。

Krist被这个一声不吭的人看的心头有点痒痒的，耳尖都不自觉的有些泛红，让人想把它隐藏起来。

所以挠挠耳朵借故挡着它不太正常的颜色，Krist先打破了沉默。

“干...咳咳咳”一出口才发觉喉咙干涩的很，清嗓子却卡在了尴尬的地方，Krist只得红着脸继续说下去“干什么！进来一句话不说”

一害羞就炸毛的猫咪只能温柔的顺毛摸，Singto很早就知道这个道理。

笑意还是褪不下去，连带着说出口的话都温柔的让人迷醉。

“少爷~这是我专门为您准备的下午茶”Singto看见炸毛的猫咪听到这句话就乖乖顺好了毛，明明眉毛上挑的欢欣雀跃还要装作不在意的投来眼神，故意停顿了下。

撸猫也是讲究节奏的。

“唔..你做的？”Krist也不知道自己害羞个什么劲，总是脸就是有点热热的。

“是的少爷~您愿意尝尝么？~我觉得您一定会喜欢的”

从他嘴里说出少爷两个字，总是和其他人有些不一样的。Krist也琢磨过这让人心痒的原因，可能是略微低沉的声音让人比较有磁性？也可能是语调缓慢让人能感受到温柔的错觉？像是被恋人向握的手指缱绻的挠着手心，带着羞涩和期待的感情似电流一样，毫无防备就被电的酥麻。

但是如果说少爷两个字只是磨人心痒的电流，那能像被雷击劈中一般让人心跳的，是Singto说出的那声Kit。

只不过现在这样的称呼越来越少能听见了，以前在仅有两人独处的时候Singto还会在心情特别好的时候唤一声。自从老爸非要大张旗鼓的筹办晚宴只为了给自己相亲，可能是太多事情需要操心，Krist总觉得他离Singto似乎越来越远了。

“少爷~”

“少爷？”

“唔~Kit？”

太久没出现的一声Kit成功把小少爷走神的思绪拉回来，也成功让Singto自己莫名的喉咙干涩。

“Kit...要尝尝么？”

在察觉到自己脸上迅速蔓延开恼人的炽热后，Krist慌张的转过头去不看他。连好好一句话都变得支支吾吾。

“那..那你....放那就行。我一会...再吃”

说话的人像是担心这话出口像是敷衍，最后又继续红着脸补上一句“我真的会吃...就一会吃...”

Singto也稍微松了口气，话从自己嘴里说的反倒自己不好意思起来又是怎么回事。不过看样子面前的人似乎也没太在意，叮嘱了几句便也打算出去了。免得待久了又顺嘴说出点什么来。

“后花园那边我还需要去帮忙，那少爷有什么需要再叫我。”

“嗯”

...

关门声已经在空中消失了好一会了，但Krist还在看着面前的小甜点发呆。

“他还记得我喜欢吃草莓~”

只是一个小小的习惯能被记住为什么要这么开心，这明明是他应该要做到的。但是一个只有他们两个知道的小习惯，让Krist有一瞬间觉得，他的P'Sing似乎也没有离他太远。

光着脚丫子从沙发上蹦跶到床边的柜子，拉开第二层抽屉拿出来里面那本相册。厚厚的一本，看包装有些年份了但从边边角角的包装能感受到拥有者对它的爱护和重视。

这本装满Singto照片的相册已经快装满了，虽然让Singto买的时候叮嘱了买最大最厚的回来还被他嘲笑了好久，说现在都不多人用相册了到底是要装什么东西要买这么大本。

不知不觉居然拍了这么多了，这一整本满满的都是Singto。

平时都只敢在Singto来房间里和自己道晚安关灯后，悄悄打开床头灯看。

但今天，不知道为什么就是想看着他的照片吃着他亲手做的甜品的心情。反正他也去忙了，偷偷看一会应该也没什么关系吧。

把重重一本相册放在肚皮上，让它靠着大腿立在自己面前。Krist一边吃着Eton mess，一边翻看着相册。嘴里是甜甜脆脆的蛋白糖，眼里是自己毕业时和Singto的一张合照，也是整个相册里仅有的一张合照。

总归是心情好的，心情好到摆弄着勺子把自己吃成了只花猫，好到自然而然就哼出以前和Singto共用一个耳机时一起听的歌。

忘我的哼声把走廊里本就不大的脚步声都给掩盖了。

Singto用力的拍了一下自己的头，嫌弃自己因为一句Kit慌里慌张的把正事都给忘了。为了晚宴，老爷特意安排的高级裁缝上门量体裁衣，原本约好的明天，刚刚来电话突然改到了傍晚。也不知道Krist一会有没有出门的安排，要是没提前问清楚帮他安排好时间，猫咪又该炸毛了。

着急加慌张如果都不是最糟的话，那着急加慌张连带着走神就是绝杀了。

因为Singto连敲门都忘记了，扭开了Krist房门的门锁直直闯了进去。

...

如果列一个清单写出这辈子不想再重来第二次的尴尬场景。

Krist应该想都不用想就会把现在这个场面列在第一位。

自己吃着他亲手做的小点心、哼着他们一起听过的歌、看着自己偷拍的他的照片，然后看到本尊就已经站在自己几步远，是怎么样的心情。

Krist只后悔打小语文课都打瞌睡犯困，没啥词汇形容不出。大眼瞪小眼度过了人生最艰难的三秒钟，Krist才想起来面前还捧着不能被人知晓的禁品。

慌张带来的肢体不协调，直接导致了禁品以极显眼的一顿操作勉强塞到背后，但手里的甜点无情的倒在了身上。

Krist此时从后悔没学好语文到后悔没扣好口子。最后悔的是干嘛忍不住想念的心非要现在把相册拿出来看，这回倒好，人赃俱获。

所以说为什么进门不敲门啊！！！！

到底有没有规矩啊！！！

不把我皮拉瓦放眼里了是吧！！！

恼羞成怒的人只能咆哮出一句“什么事？？？”，然后试图把禁品藏在身后悄悄走去床边丢进床底。

“呃呃..........”愣住的Singto一时间忘了自己干嘛进来，呃了半天总算是想起来了。

“明天安排给少爷量身制作晚宴西装的日程因为特殊原因要提前至今天傍晚，不知道少爷有没有出门的计划安排。如果有，我再想办法协调一下时间”

“没...没有没有没有！你看着来就行”

Krist还在小心翼翼的后退着，他离床边没差多远了。

“少爷背后拿着什么？需要我帮您么？”Singto抿了下嘴巴，这种明眼人都看得出在藏东西的姿势，自家的小少爷是怎么能一脸严肃小心翼翼的继续的。深怕别人不知道自己在藏着什么似的，有趣的让人忍不住想拆穿。

“没有！谁说我藏东西了”

“真的不用我帮忙么？我什么都会为您做的”

哎呀哎呀烦死了。胸口那一片奶油黏糊的感觉让人头皮发麻，相册好重单手拿着藏在背后好吃力，好不容易快走到床边了，面前这人没停的碎碎念烦死了。

“烦死了！什么叫什么都会为我做啊！那你过来帮我把奶油舔掉啊切”

观察离床边还有多远的人儿并没有发觉自己说出的话有什么问题，脑海里的弹幕都在吐槽着房间那么大干什么，连走去床边都要这么远，累死人了。

所以Singto微皱的眉头、暗下去的眼神、抿起来的唇线以及反锁的声音都被忽略了。

奶白的皮肤上大片的奶油，草莓果酱艳丽的让人无法直视，几片草莓切片贴在肌肤上随着他小心翼翼后退的脚步逐渐下滑。美的华丽且诱人，散发着草莓清香和蛋白霜甜腻的Kit，Singto本就被这画面拉扯的有些薄弱的理智因为一句话彻底崩盘。

他快步走近的时候Krist没发现，把他揽进怀里的时候Krist才略微回神，他不受控制的舔吻在Krist胸口时，怀里的人明显的全身僵硬和颤抖，还有啪哒一声摔在地上的什么，但Singto无暇关心。

用舌尖沿着胸口向上舔舐，混合着蛋白糖碎的奶油逐渐堆叠在Singto吐出的猩红上。一卷舌头，用这甜美浸润口腔，迫不及待的吞咽后再继续用这柔软继续清理着小少爷的身躯。舔过的地方留下一片唾液残留的丝丝水光，画面有这种元素的加入更显得色情。

被湿漉漉的柔软舔舐是怎么感觉？Krist也是第一次知道，这种缓慢且酥痒的掠过带走了粘腻却留一下一片湿润，被流动的空气吹过的时候还会感受到一点清凉。但总体还是热度熏人的，自己偷偷喜欢了许久的人，此刻半蹲在自己胸前撒下炙热的鼻息。惹得Krist随着每一次滑动不自觉的轻颤着。

讨好式的清理还在继续，Krist低头看着胸前毛茸茸的脑袋。每次堆积足够的甜美后，闭嘴咀嚼和吞咽的过程，Singto总会抬头用充满水汽的眼睛看向自己。想要逃脱开羞人的困境，却发现四肢根本使不上力，绵软的只能勉强保持现在的姿势。

背后的大手像是感受到Krist些微逃脱的意图，更加用力的向前揽着，把羞涩的人困在怀里，让味觉的享受更加绵长。

Krist突然庆幸自己刚刚吃了不少，剩余的不太多也不至于尴尬太久。胸口就被Singto真的一口一口舔干净了，Krist恍惚的看着自己已经恢复整洁的胸前，当然前提是无视那些异样的水光。

怎么觉得像是做了什么色情的春梦。Krist居然在此刻感受到了内心的一点不满足。

还想更加贴近呢。

毛茸茸的脑袋看了眼大片雪白的肌肤终于满意的离开了，站起来用深邃的眼神直勾勾的看着Krist，连此时舔嘴角的动作都显得有些意犹未尽。

确实，还没吃够。

所以Singto的手不仅没有离开Krist有些骨感的后背，眼睛满是笑意的看着Krist的嘴角一脸恍然大悟。

“啊~请少爷原谅我不细心。”

“你看，这里还有呢”

Krist还没准确的理解这里具体指的是哪里，但近到无法对焦的脸，和嘴角传来的触感。

Krist应该是知道了。

嘴角残留的奶油没有多少，Singto舔弄了几下就清理干净了，他稍稍往后拉开了一点点距离。一点点这个形容在这里是相当准确的，Singto的鼻尖就隐隐约约的摩擦着另外一个同伴。

颜色倒是不一样啦，这个同伴明显粉红许多，包括它背后的整张脸都透着诱人的绯红，让人想入非非。

Singto声音带着一点隐忍的暗哑，又充斥了更多的兴奋。尝着腥的猫是没这么容易停下的。

“还不够哦~”

“这里面~还有很多很多”

然后就是一个深到可以触碰灵魂的吻。

侧着头让彼此更加贴近，逐渐升高的温度通过厮磨的鼻尖喷洒在对方的脸上。Singto吮吸着Krist的下唇，有点厚度的唇瓣常在主人紧张时被无意识的舔过泛着水光，天生粉嫩的唇色在白皙的皮肤上像Eton mess里鲜艳的让人流连的果酱。每个一张一合吐露着勾人奶音的瞬间，Singto都想像现在这般将这温润的唇含在嘴里细细品尝。

湿软的舌头是Singto攻城略地的目标，寻找它勾引它缠绕它。Krist带着绵软甜味的舌头被Singto痴缠着，饥渴的掳走上面的汁水再用自己的浸润它。Krist只觉得周围空气似乎都稀薄了，太过激烈且缠绵的吻带走的不仅仅是空气，连神志都被剥离干净了。渴望着氧气却更渴望贴近，彼此唾液快承载不下从嘴角逃逸出来。啧啧的水声显得淫靡，两个人粗重的呼吸声相互交叠此起彼伏，趋于共振的还有彼此的心跳。

拉开距离的唇肉被一根银丝相连，Singto笑着再次倾身含住脸红之人的唇瓣和这根害羞的源头。

Krist软着身子窝在Singto怀里，有些重叠已经结束，对方似乎也没有继续下去的意思。Krist只能咬着下唇忍住心底那一丝丝上涌的不满足，磨蹭着身体隐忍的表达着自己的不满。背后的力气一松，前面的热源也走开了，Krist嘟囔着嘴抬头看着Singto走向浴室的背影。

“我去给少爷拿毛巾擦一擦”

离开的背影脚步轻快，随后就听见了从浴室传来的水声。

所以说到底，他会做到这个份上也只不过是遵从自己的命令罢了。自己却被这样意外的对待惹红了脸，身体还闷闷的发着烫，即便煽风点火的人已经走开了，身体似乎还在回味着连带这温度也迟迟不肯散去。

Singto只是听从命令，唯独自己当真了。为什么会对自己失望的想哭？皮拉瓦你就这么喜欢他么？

脑袋还是顿顿的。

“少爷~我再帮你清理一下”

Singto拉着一直呆在原地傻傻发呆的小少爷走到床头，Krist还是一言不发的看着Singto轻轻的牵住自己的手，骨节分明温柔纤细。上一次被Singto这样牵着的时候，应该是好多好多年前了，在后花园一起玩耍时Singto总担心这个迷糊的跟屁虫走丢了，伸出自己的小肉手紧紧的牵住Krist。

“好怀念啊”

Krist用指腹一下一下的摩挲Singto的手背，一些小情绪不自觉的顺着开启的回忆和没关紧的唇缝偷偷的跑出来。

Singto的眼神贴在Krist的脸上，是在怀念些什么呢？竟然让你如此低落？

静谧的时刻两个人淡淡的呼吸声都是这样清晰，怀揣着不同的心事缓和了不自然的体温，连刚刚火热的相拥相吻都像梦一样。

Singto从迷茫中抽身，余光里看到素雅地毯上一块突兀的重色。将视线投过去才发现是自己好多年前为Krist买的那本相册。当时交代自己时那种紧张兮兮的神情Singto还记得，不过后续在没听Krist提起，也就只当做自己少爷三分钟热度后被遗忘的一些没来头的小兴趣。

从厚重相册里露出照片的一角，许是没好好放在相册的透明隔层里才会经由一次自由落体后这样四散出来。Singto伸手抽出其中一张照片，都不需要把这张看样子有些年头的照片完全抽出来，Singto就在上面看见了自己的脸。

...

Krist一直以来都有注意力不集中的毛病，上课看着黑板总是不自觉地就放任思绪飘远了。长大之后这种情况貌似有些改善，但归根结底只是因为自己现在不必上课了。没那么多可以放任思绪飘走的时刻。

所以直到Singto将摔在地上的相册递到自己面前的时候，Krist才终于舍得回神了。

Singto看着自家少爷惊讶了一会就慌忙把相册拽过去藏在了身后，眼神飘忽悄悄的观察自己的表情，本已经消散的粉红再次占领了他的耳朵。

“不是要清理吗？快点”Krist红着脸催促道。

没有回应，Singto只是笑着摇摇头跪在床前用手上沾湿的毛巾轻轻的在Krist胸前擦着。可能是因为水分残留的清爽让敏感之人有些颤抖。为了方便擦拭，仅剩的扣子也被借口，衬衣被褪到圆润的肩膀虚虚的挂着。

Krist觉得脸烫的厉害，明明毛巾冰冰凉凉可是稍微移开，自己的皮肤就会再次被上涌的热气围绕。面前的人笑的让人发毛，眼神直勾勾的盯着自己的脸，缀满星光的眼睛总像看透了什么似的。

“少爷什么时候开始喜欢拍照？”一边发问，但是Singto手边的动作还是没有停下来。

“很久以前”

“那少爷什么时候开始喜欢拍我？”

Singto不是没看到过自家小少爷拿着新买的单反转悠在自己附近，可每次看过去镜头就会恰好移开，躲在相机后面对焦的半张脸也透着慌张和羞怯。或是偶尔看见他凝视着笑的灿烂且满足，应该是拍下了些令他满意的瞬间吧。只是Singto没想到的是，原来他的镜头努力捕捉的人居然是自己。

被问到重点的Krist有些惊讶的看向Singto，沉思了一会，声音极小极小的说。

“很久以前”

“那少爷什么时候开始喜欢...我？”

“...”

是一阵逐渐尴尬的沉默，Singto刚想开口解释，说这是自己一时兴起的玩笑，希望少爷不要生气之类的云云。

“很久以前”

声音还是不大，因为情绪的波动有些颤抖，但Singto抬头和Krist坚定的视线相接时，他知道这不是玩笑。Singto总是嫌弃自己像躲在黑暗里孤独的人，Krist是他黑暗世界里的裂缝，是裂缝里透出来的光。

原来不是只有自己在追逐着遥远不可及缥缈动人的光，而这束光在偷偷的但坚定的试图温暖自己。

“我也是”

...

Krist在想，为什么仅仅是三个字就能让自己产生难以束缚的冲动。

他努力的装作毫不在意，但是裤子前的隆起过分惹眼，最糟糕的是，SIngto就蹲在他的面前。

“少爷~这里”Singto稍微用力的用毛巾在Krist的乳头上摩擦，还坏心眼的用手肘顶了顶两腿中间显眼的鼓起“还有这里，怎么都立起来了”

“不要叫我少爷”

“嗯？”

“叫我Kit~P'Sing”

“那Kit需要给Sing下什么命令嘛”

“它好像...需要帮助”

命令什么的用行动告诉你，Krist拉住Singto齐整的领子用力的把他拽向了自己，力气不大但好在被拉住领子的人似乎毫无反抗之意，不，应该说一切正合他意。顺着力道向前把Krist圈在自己怀里，刚刚火热的吻迎来了令人欢愉的第二轮。

把人压进了柔软的床，天鹅绒的丝滑都难以和面前细腻的雪白皮肤相提并论。Krist的吻没什么技巧，横冲直撞，像极了他向来鲁莽的性格，虽然时而会胆怯但更多时候，面对喜欢的人冲动似乎是更难被压抑的。Krist捧着Singto的脸用力的亲吻着，双腿就及其理所应当的缠到了身上之人坚挺的腰，时而还会在上面难耐的磨蹭。可能是想把身上四处燃来的酥痒传染给对方。只可惜Singto暂时无暇顾及，他的双手正专心的攻略胸前的粉红关卡。

昨天才修剪过的指甲还有些磨人，而这正好成了自己的武器。用食指中指夹着粉红的肉粒向上拉扯就能惹出Krist一声低沉的喘息。弯曲着手指继续揉捏，被过度关爱的粉红逐渐充血比起刚刚更加饱满挺翘。Krist刚觉得自己的两点是不是都要被拽下来了，Singto就开始用粗粝的指甲围绕着乳晕时轻时重的打着圈。从娇嫩的乳尖开始，连着里面不知名的神经涌来的痒意打乱了心跳。Krist只想快点结束这种挠痒式的挑逗，他想被用力的玩弄，哪怕有点疼都好似让自己觉得被这人用力的爱着。

Singto从Krist嘴上的钳制中逃离，无视他不满的眼神，将潮湿的吻和炙热的呼吸献给了敏感至极的耳尖。含住耳垂用牙齿细细的啃着，好像在品尝什么难得一见的佳肴。如果冻一般的舌头席卷了纤薄的耳廓，糜烂的水声太近，情色的冲进耳道，让Krist颤抖的挣扎更加激烈了。但数次挣脱无果，粘腻的水声依旧，终于是逼出了Krist连绵不断的呻吟。

上半身的忙碌相比，Singto对于Krist下半身的攻击就显得简单直接。两人隔着裤子将隆起的坚硬摩擦在一起，伴随着上半身的节奏意有所指的向上顶弄，像是不满足Singto间隔性的分离，Krist缠在他身上的腿更加用力的把Singto压向自己。

衣服是贴近的最后阻碍，不过连这层阻碍都被Singto三两下就去除了。雪白和古铜的躯体缠绕在灰色调的大床上，与整个房间性冷淡风格相比，床上的风景可一点度不冷淡。  
粉红的柱身和另一个深色相互摩擦着，借由前端析出的透明液体，这种摩擦生热的行为越来越丝滑。

宽厚的手掌揉捏着Krist鲜少被光临的大腿内侧，很有方向感的指尖总是轻易的寻觅到裂缝的入口，在上面抚摸着细密的褶皱。床头躺着一瓶可怜的润滑液，似乎因为使用者的难耐，挤出里面透明的内容物后就被毫无怜惜的甩在了那里。包括拥有雪白身躯的拥有者从床头抽屉拿出自己和一个方形铝箔袋时都还有点小心翼翼，现在也无心再管，全心全意的发出令人心猿意马的鼻音。

胸前的粉红被Singto温热的口腔包围，一度迷失方向跟随着自己摇摆的火热也在Singto大手握住的一瞬间找到了安定的归所。无人到达的缝隙总叫人燃起窥探的欲望，在一丝丝清凉的润滑下，手指的探险游戏进行的毫无阻碍。Krist颇为自信的收紧了炙热温度的甬道，以此向探险者证明自己的诱人，不过最后换来更加疯狂激烈的搅动也是让Krist满意的礼物。

融合二字只差临门一脚，但成熟妥帖的管家永远知道进行下一步需要获得主人的许可。面对容易羞涩的小主人，Singto向来能抓住Krist的软肋。就像现在这样，本就靠着点摩擦缓解身上的酥痒，Krist被身上彻底停了动作的Singto弄得有些发懵，粉红的眼尾让他看向对方的眼神都带着醉人的渴求。

“还需要些什么呢？我的Kit少爷？”

“对我下任何命令都可以呢~我都会为您做到”

“什么都可以么？”

“这是当然，我的主人”

“那就上我”

嘴巴实在是有些寂寞呢，渴望对方嘴里沁甜的水分，Krist环着Singto的脖子送上了最后的许可。几句话从唇齿交融的时刻逃窜的有些艰难，音量不大都快要被喘息声覆盖。

不过，刚好够Singto听见，那就够了。

“没有我的允许~不要停”

“遵命”

充分扩张的裂缝在被一瞬间填满时并没与感受到多少疼痛，不过这种满载的感觉让两个人都不禁喟叹出声。柱身的温度将入口的皱褶熨烫平整，冰凉的液体早就融在了紧致的温暖中，所以水分充盈的穴肉拥有令人窒息的紧致时，Singto的征程差点在开始就结束了。努力的恪守精关，让征战的脚步开始的有些小心翼翼。但随后就像越发无法自持，一下比一下更深入的捣着，感受紧致异常的甬道被挤出一个和自己火热相契合的形状。

Krist环在脖颈之处的手随着一次次深入无力的滑落在Singto结实的手臂上，以此为倚靠稳住自己在每一次横冲直撞的进入时被冲撞的太远的身体。后面被塞满的感觉让人迷醉，从结合的缝隙扩散出来的快感一直奔涌向大脑，诱惑着大脑分泌出丰沛的多巴胺。

多巴胺释入突触间隙的速度太快，对这种浓重的情欲上瘾的速度也太快。居然让Krist痴迷的觉得彼此交换的粘腻唾液和附在Singto喉结上绵密的薄汗都是甜的。蓬勃有力相互重叠的心跳声像是摇滚的鼓点，让人血脉喷张想要跟随着一起摇摆，并且随着这样附和的摇摆，协助对方把坚硬的粗长插入更深的地方留下痕迹。

“唔啊...太..太快了”

像是幼猫的呜咽从Krist努力向后伸长的喉咙深处发出，这脆弱的脖颈线让Singto大脑混沌，像猫科动物交配时那样，低下头咬住了Krist凸起的喉结，他想让身下的人无处可逃，而且很显然，他做到了。

Krist无助的把抑制不住的呜咽声吞回去，乖顺的窝在他身下，享受着Singto灵活的舌头在喉结上热情的撩拨。身上未知的敏感点被Singto细致的探索所发现，羞人的恐慌和被珍惜的讨好所产生的安心让Krist浑身颤栗。在战栗的瞬间也通过肉体的贴近很好的传达给了身上仍在努力探索的人，因为这种情绪满溢让后穴的肠肉献媚般的大力绞紧，Singto只能闷哼着伏在Krist身上用更加重的力道反复贯穿。

这是一场阻力和冲劲的角力，鹿死谁手还不知晓，欢愉的堆积让人恍惚，游戏的结果似乎没能让参与者分心，一起到达快感的巅峰才是值得为之努力的事情。

隐忍了太久的柱身在Krist的身体里涨大，如果Singto舍得将它全部从温柔乡里抽离，也许能发现上面血管怒张缠绕密布着。不过这点凸起倒是很好的发挥了作用，逼出Krist痛苦高昂的呻吟。

每次快速抽出之后再急不可耐的插入，Singto在一次探索的深插中发现了Krist身体的开关。便次次都用力的剐蹭这一点，或是用硕大的柱头对准这一块软肉反复戳刺。Krist眼里连聚焦都有些困难，眼尾溢出来的眼泪还攀在绯红的脸颊上。

“呜呜呜呜~啊嗯...不要~戳.....全部进来啊Sing”

“我不是很懂呢Kit”

“你想要什么？”

嗓音低沉，沙哑且勾人。Singto笑的一脸单纯，如果他下身没有随着一些字眼玩味的挺动，这个表情应该能稍微有一些可信度。

Krist快被后穴的空虚折磨疯了，对着敏感点的恶意攻击却像隔靴挠痒，只有被彻底的贯穿才能满足身上如蚂蚁啃咬一般让人发颤的欲望。

“不够…嗯啊～”

“想要Sing...Kit还想要Sing....”

身下的人被逼的用甜甜的奶音说着下流的话，没什么比这更能刺激Singto了。他想要被大力贯穿，那就用尽全力都给他。

“这么巧～Sing也还没有吃饱”

用力的挺身没有再给Krist任何缓冲的时间，像是打桩机一般疯狂的插入再拔出。穴肉被搅的松软，快速摩擦让交合处都挤出了白色的粘稠，在随着Singto每一次抽出轻微翻出的血红色肠肉上淫靡的一塌糊涂。耻毛粗糙的质感在Krist嫩滑的臀肉上撞击和剐蹭，垂挂的囊袋稍有遗憾的只能再深入冲刺时撞击在外头，发出啪啪声奏响进攻的鼓点。

Singto则对Krist的脖颈产生了足够的好奇。到底是如何美妙的结构才能让他喊叫出如此高昂娇媚又饱含湿润的呻吟，让人欲火焚身。随着一阵阵痉挛，肠肉疯狂的裹紧Singto毫不停歇的火热，试图榨干着粗大柱身里一点一滴的白色液体。

痉挛的频率和绞紧的力度都在增大，Singto知道这意味着什么。但是一起迈入定点的目标不允许有人中途掉队。Krist前端分泌的前列腺液已经把整个柱头浇的湿漉漉，再被忽视许久后终于再次得到了Singto的爱抚，从掌心传来的温度坚定的包围配合着节奏上下撸动。Krist总觉得有什么要满出来了，毫无怜惜的撞击带来的快感让他挣扎的挺直腰背，这种临近奔溃的失控感让他觉得害怕，但被困在Singto的怀里也意味着无处可逃。

“啊啊啊啊~啊...我快...快到了”

挣扎的越发强烈，但温暖的大手移动了位置，Singto用自己有些粗糙的指腹用力的按住Krist的铃口，堵住里面即将喷涌的热流。

“别想自己先爽了~我们一起”

“呜啊~放....放开我...让..我射啊啊啊啊~Sing！”

精液被堵在输精口，无法发泄的痛苦撕扯着越发纤细的神经。 顺着导尿管溢出的浊液越积越多。瘫软着的四肢不断的颤抖着痉挛着，腹部异常饱胀……好……想尿……蠕动的尿道里传来一阵阵的异样。Krist已经克制不住在Singto抽泣着，Singto则紧咬着已经有些破口的下唇，全力的撞击了几十次后松开了堵在Krist前端的手指，然后小口就像等待已久，白浊迫不及待的射在Krist的小腹上，并因为Singto俯身的亲吻在两人的身躯间拉起了一条条浓稠的连结。

Krist在高潮里已经完全失神了，他张著嘴唇，剧烈喘息著，双眼中一片氤氲，身体时不时的还会轻轻抽搐一下。  
只能瘫在床上把收尾的工作交给Singto，不过这也是贴身管家应该做的。

...

小女仆从后花园回来时才听闻傍晚准备上门量体的裁缝，因为少爷身体不适被打发回去了。

“奇怪~早上少爷不都还好好的么”

厨房里Singto在为“生病”的少爷熬制清淡的蔬菜粥。挠挠脑袋，小女仆叹了一口气。

“不爱吃蔬菜的少爷今晚又该发脾气了吧”

...

“拿走！我讨厌蔬菜”

“少爷~你现在身体...虚弱，适合吃点清淡的”

“这都是谁害的（脸红）”

“我们是共犯”

“...”

“况且少爷不吃饱的话~Sing也吃不饱哦”

“那吃饱了...是还能再来一次么？”

“少爷的命令”

“Sing永远不会违抗”


End file.
